


Cooking Battle

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Dark and Blue have a cooking battle
Kudos: 12





	Cooking Battle

~Orange's POV~  
Pulling up the timer and the animation program with two kitchens drawn onto it, I set the timer up for five minutes. I motion for Blue and Dark to go to their separate kitchens. They have been arguing over who is the better chef for weeks, and this is the only way to stop it.

"5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
Go!" I counted down and pushed the timer to start. After a few seconds, I could begin to feel drowsy. Jumping up and down, I try to keep myself awake. Slowly, I felt my energy sap away, and I collapsed.

-5 minutes later-

I jump up as I hear the alarm for the timer. Instinctively, I dismiss the timer and jump down. Walking up to the judging table, I watch Blue and Dark bring up their appetizer.

"Okay, let's start with Blue," I state as I gesture for Blue to bring his up first.

"This is a hamachi sushi. It has a bit of black truffle, and then fresh stergent caviar." With a taste, I smiled. This was going to be interesting.

"This is delicious. I don't know if the truffles fit, but it is really playful and beautiful. Okay, Dark, let's see your cold appetizer." I gesture for Dark to bring his up.

"This is a shrimp suvisharibe, with a bit of avocado spooned at the bottom, and then some plantains chips to enjoy it with." I take a couple of bites.

"Visually? It looks amazing The creaminess of the avacado; I liked it." Gesturing for Blue to bring his next dish up, I mentally tally the score. 9 for Blue, 8 for Dark. I kept up the same thing for the next four rounds, with different scores.

As the final dish was scored, I stepped away. Thinking it over, I figured out my winner. Grabbing the trophy, I went over to them.

"This has been the hardest decision to make. Usually, I can decide very easily, but you two are very talented in every way. So, I now present the award to Blue." Handing the trophy to Blue, I sprinted away before Dark could get mad.


End file.
